Electrosurgical tools are used to permanently close vessels in minimally invasive surgical procedures. A combination of pressure and energy initiates collagen melting and tissue fusion. This technology replaces all other hemostasis tools and provides fast and efficient vessel sealing. There are a number of tissue fusion energy devices approved in the market for adult patients, however there is no similar single use device designed for small vessel applications and procedures.
Traditional vessel sealing devices can see sparking and dangerous current spikes when there are short or open situations. Sparking and current spikes result in part from the high currents used as well as energy stored in LC circuits of traditional devices, where the LC circuits are used to generate sinusoidal outputs provided to an electrosurgical instrument. These LC circuits are also often driven at their resonant frequency, which means they offer little impedance when the load impedance drops causing a current spike
Traditional vessel sealing devices also use large capacitors and inductors in LC circuits that store substantial energy, thus making it difficult to quickly turn off such devices at the end of an electrosurgical operation.